unbreakablemachinedollfandomcom-20200213-history
Yaya
is one of the main female protagonists in the series. She is a Banned doll. This means she is a Puppet who has human components. She has real human blood and skin. The series suggests that Yaya is a machine doll in actuality however, it is unknown just how complete she is at the moment. Yaya, like Sigmund must also consume food to maintain her body functions. Raishin indentured himself to Shouko to become Yaya's Puppeteer. Yaya has cordial relations with Charlotte, although is still somewhat adversarial with Frey due to distress that her bust is much smaller than Frey's. And she is afraid that may cause Raishin to be attracted to her. Yaya favours speaking the third-person perspective, both for comic effect and to potentially show her awareness that she is a doll and not a human. In the Prologue, Yaya is seen with a sword, and has not been seen since. Yaya has two sister puppets Irori and Komurasaki. Appearance Yaya, at first glance, is a beautiful teenage girl who has red eyes and purpleish hair who always wears a kimono. On Yaya's left side above her hip she has a tattoo that says "Yaya of the moon". Relationship Raishin Akabane It is unknown why she has affections for Raishin but she really loves him, as seen in the First Chapter where she chants words into his ear to love her and marry her. She is deeply in love with Raishin, and every time a girl gets close to him she starts to get moody and depressed. She sometimes also gets certain situations wrong. Raishin, on the other hand, cares for Yaya, too. Shown when he saves her from a fatal blow after thinking about another puppet that got killed. Yaya loves Raishin so much and she would go to the ends of Earth for him. Yaya wishes to become human so that she can marry Raishin and have many children with him. In a new special episode of the anime it is said that when Yaya and Raishin where paired up for the first time Yaya did dislike him and tried to kill him but over time she changed Shouko Karyusai Yaya is one of Shouko's creations, or in other words, Shouko couldf be considered Yaya's mother. It is claimed by Shouko on the first encounter between Raishin and Shouko that Yaya is the strongest puppet in the world. Abilities 'Diamond Strength , ' Yaya superior speed allows her to get in close to most opponents before they know it and is mainly designed for attack with martial art skilsl that Rasin developed for her , her strength is greater most automatons which is , enough to stop a steam locomotive dead in its tracks (sic). 'Durability Yaya's skin is diamond hard and can withstand the attack most of any opponent , it was able to blunt the attack of chererubins sword but not the heat which is the enemy of carbon . '''Hardening: Yaya can harden every part of her body, even her blood also, even if it is in vapor form like when she destroyed eliza aka canibal Candy 'Whistle ': Raishin transfers blue- spectrum magical energy to Yaya that enhances her speed and reflexes 'Flare ': Raishin provides red-spectrum magical energy to Yaya that increases her physial attack 'Stronghold ' Raishin provides a yellow spectrum magical energy to Yaya that increases her impenetrability. 'Final Stronghold': Yaya's body glows with a full spectrum Moonlight which enhances all of her capabilities 'Razing Moon Reflection': not much of an ability but Yaya seems to have a certain minor transformation if raishin is seriously injured or in grave danger, her body glows with red and grows a pure white crystal horn on her forehead and her speed and strength increases drastically. Trivia *Yaya has a pinocchio complex and desired to be a real female human so she can marry Raishin. *Yaya gets easily jealous when Raishin is with other women. *Yaya's name means "Moon" when translated. *Yaya is shown to be exetremely strong even able to throw sigmund in his complete dragon form a few meters away without any fatigue. *Yaya always speaks in a third person perspective. Sources Light Novel translaions http://kikoushoujothetranslation.wordpress.com/2013/10/09/unbreakable-machine-doll-1/ Manga translations http://fth-scans.com/category/machine-doll/ Anime translations A manga adaptation by Hakaru Takagi began serialization in Media Factory's Monthly Comic Alive magazine in 2010. A 12-episode anime adaptation began airing in Japan in October 2013, and all 12 have now aired . Gallery YaYa & Husband.jpg Nurse Ya Ya.jpg YaYa parasol.jpg Tatto 2.jpg MWSnap28400.jpg MWSnap22900.jpg MWSnap10600.jpg Machine doll pre.jpg Category:Character Category:Puppet Category:Bandoll Category:Index Category:Female